


same boat

by emilyseyebrow



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bittersweet, I guess???, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Songfic, no beta we die. thats it, not sure i dont write it often, this is way out of my element
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyseyebrow/pseuds/emilyseyebrow
Summary: If there was ever a chance to tell youThat I think about you every single dayI don't know if I could take that chancesame boat - lizzy mcalpine
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	same boat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smologan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smologan/gifts).



> title and lyrics from same boat by lizzy mcalpine
> 
> i speedran this and it might be kinda bad. i didnt mean to make it all sad (ish) and im not very good at writing angst so. logan. im sorry lol oops

_ If there was ever a chance to tell you _

_ ~ That I think about you every single day ~ _

_ I don't know if I could take that chance _

George hangs up on the call, sighing in the resulting silence. 

Quackity’s stream had been a fun one, a few hours spent goofing off on the SMP until his cheeks hurt from smiling and Karl was left breathless from laughter, but he can’t help but feel like something was missing. 

He knows what it is, of course. Or rather,  _ who _ it is; he knows whose presence he yearns for, who completes the five-part team that is the feral boys, who’s always there for them, no matter what. 

In reality, it didn’t take long for him to realize it. With Dream’s presence as a constant in his life, through games or video chats or the late-night calls that he adores so much, it wasn’t possible to ignore. With each minute that Dream’s voice filters through his headphones, quiet and soft, George finds himself falling farther and faster than before.

The flow of tonight’s stream wasn’t unwelcome, but it was different. George was content to stick to the background, letting Karl and Quackity make fools of themselves alone. In reality, it wasn’t different, but it wasn’t the same. 

When Dream is absent, so is the heart of the group. 

Sometimes, George feels the same way about himself. 

Like when Dream hangs up on their Discord call after a long day and they’re both ready to go to bed and for a moment, he’s left alone with his thoughts and a hollow space in his chest. When he wakes up in the morning and their sleep call has disconnected, and the only noise from his speaker phone is distant and white. 

It’s stupid, he thinks sometimes, to be so reliant, but then Dream’s voice pulls him out of his head with a quiet  _ “George?”  _ and he falls all over again. 

_ ~ You show up when I hear that song or ~ _

_ I finally start watching that tv show _

It doesn’t take long before Dream invades every aspect of George’s life. 

It isn’t any different, in a literal sense: Dream has always been there, pestering him about his daily tasks, his coding projects, anything. But even when he’s not there for real, over a call or a FaceTime, his spirit follows George wherever he goes. 

Frankly, it's annoying, when he’s waiting in line at the grocery store and his first thought when looking at the products on the register is  _ that’s Dream’s favorite flavor of gum.  _

(He tried it, once, purely out of curiosity. It’s his favorite flavor now, too.)

It’s a nuisance, when he’s walking down the street on the rare occasion he’s outside and his gaze is drawn to every tall, blond man that he passes. 

(Logically, he knows it can never be true, but wishful thinking is a bitch.)

It’s irritating that his brain finds a way to lead every experience back to Dream. Sometimes, he thinks that Dream would find it endearing, but he never says a word. 

(Then, Dream invites him to move in with him in Florida, and everything changes.)

_ I don't know why every time _

_ ~ That I think of home ~ _

_ I can picture you standing in the cold _

He’s always been fond of winter, of the frigid temperatures and the snow. There’s something about the clarity of the landscape, blanketed in a layer of white, that he finds to be enamouring and wonderful. 

  
If there’s one thing he misses about the U.K., it’s the winter. Florida Decembers feel like the middle of summer, at least for what he’s used to, and he wouldn’t say he’s homesick, but sometimes he longs. 

When his parents send him pictures of their backyard that gleams with the sun’s reflection off the color white, and he wants nothing more than to catch snowflakes on his tongue like he used to. 

When his friends send him their Christmas cards and there’s a wintry hint of snow peeking from the window behind them, and he yearns to walk around outside in the crisp air that’s so cold it feels like it’s burning him from the inside out.

When he receives gifts from his friends in England and he’s reminded of just how large the distance is, and he sometimes pines for it again. 

Staying with Dream is nothing short of a fantasy, but the words they’ve left unsaid eat at him more every day. 

Sometimes, he can’t help but wonder what it would be like back in the U.K. with Dream there, too. Catching snowflakes together, walking huddled together in the snow around Town Square, hands curled tightly through their gloves. 

He wouldn’t say he’s homesick, not really, at least in every sense of the word. 

Because when he thinks of home, he sees him and Dream, and maybe that’s telling enough. 

  
  


_ Oh, if I had the chance _

_ Would I really tell you? _

_ ~ Would I bare my soul and maybe end up crying in the bathroom? ~  _

_ Or would I ask you to kiss me slow? _

Since he’s moved to Florida, Dream has been attached to his hip. He’s not complaining, of course, but it’s a little overwhelming. He hasn’t really had a chance to breathe, metaphorically, with Dream’s presence somehow even  _ closer _ than before. 

Occasionally he’ll entertain the possibility of a confession. Or, more accurately, the results of one. Most of the time, it goes south. 

He calls them “bad days,” although they’re not really bad; it’s just the times when they’re isolated in their respective rooms for hours on end, both engaged in other tasks with other people, and they only really talk at the beginning and end of the day. He appreciates it, sometimes, the space that he’s been given, but he also longs for the mere comfort of Dream’s presence. A steady figure beside him, always there to cuddle when he’s frustrated or offer hugs when he’s upset or just listen to him ramble his problems away. 

But that’s a boyfriend thing, he thinks, and they’re not. Not yet. 

On good days, though, when they’ve spent the whole day together just lounging around and chatting like old friends, George wonders what would happen if he just blurted it out. He dares to fantasize about how different it would be, being able to wake up in the morning with Dream by his side and lay his head in his lap without a second thought and tell him those three special words as often as he pleased. 

Once or twice, he catches Dream staring out of the corner of his eye, gazing after George with a certain look that he can’t quite decipher, because Dream turns after he catches him staring. Sometimes, Dream presses a little too close for a little too long, moving away immediately afterwards and not giving George the time to react. He seems hasty, almost, and sometimes, George thinks he gets a glimpse of a dusting of pink on Dream’s cheeks when their hands brush together on the couch and George makes no effort to move them apart. It’s in those moments, though they’re rare and far-between, George thinks that maybe,  _ maybe,  _ he might just stand a chance. 

_ ~ But I, I'm scared 'cause I don't know ~ _

_ If you and I are in the same boat _

**Author's Note:**

> whoops my hand slipped  
> this isn't my best work methinks but you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/emilyseyebrow)! im very active there, i write dnf and i like making friends lol :] also follow [logan](https://twitter.com/mshroomcat) because they gave me this idea and have some banger fics as well <3
> 
> ty for reading ily /p


End file.
